


The Sun Will Shine

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, Gen, Monster of the Week, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: On a hunt, Sam meets someone special, and she reminds him of what he means to the world.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Sun Will Shine

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sam, I love Sam, I love Sam.

It was a little thing. So little. Maybe it shouldn’t even mean much. But Sam, Sam held onto it.

He and Dean had just finished a hunt up in Maine, involving a ghost bride luring people into the woods to help her with her crashed car and dead husband-to-be. There’d had been a little girl involved. Mabel.

And she’d seemed to love Sam. She’d shown him her top left canine when it fell out, smiling with bloody gums all right there for him to see. She’d begged him to do her hair, which her mother had allowed. Sam hadn’t done a very good job. But then again, neither had she. Getting the knots out of his own hair had been a pain afterwards.

She’d shared her cereal with him.

She’d let him hold her stuffed unicorn, Jingles.

She’d been taken by the ghost, had almost died. Sam and Dean had found her in the woods, injured, when they’d taken out the ghost. And then they’d taken Mabel back to her mom, who cried, who hugged her daughter, who thanked them profusely.

Sam wanted to leave as quickly as possible, wanting to avoid awkward questions. But he stayed to patch up Mabel. She shed some tears, but her little hand held onto his knee, and she seemed okay.

Now, Sam stood, turned to go.

Little footsteps ran away, and then they pattered back to him. As he walked towards the door, there was a tugging on his jacket.

Sam looked down at the little girl. She held a piece of paper in her hand, and she’d given it to him.

And it was the piece of paper he now kept folded up in his pocket, transferring it from pair of jeans to pair of jeans, leaving it open on his desk at night. The paper had a picture drawn on it: two stick figures, one small and child-like, the other incredibly large. And the sun shone above them, yellow squiggles messily taking up most of the page. In the bottom left-hand corner, Sam later noticed a misshapen purple heart.

It wasn’t much. Just a silly drawing done by an inexperienced, but enthusiastic, little girl.

But it meant the world to him.

Mabel was one person he’d saved. One person who would have a life because of him. Someone who saw him as a hero.

Sam folded the paper, and put it in his pocket, as he and Dean left the bunker, off to save more people. Dean walked on, and the sun broke through the clouds, shining on Sam.


End file.
